7.2.4. Core D. Image Analyses, Biostatistics and Quantification Core Leader: David Paik Investigators: Thomas Huser, Craig Levin, Olav Solgaard, Kenneth Salisbury Core D is designed to address the various data analysis needs of the project including image analysis & synthesis, biostatistics and image quantitation. Specifically, Core D will work to integrate the imaging capabilities within this program and to integrate data management and analyses among the NTR funded centers.